Your My Treasure!
by BetrovedFate
Summary: Amu has her doubts about pirates..but that will all change once she's kidnapped by the ikuto aka the Black Cat and forced aboard the ship: Seven Sea's Treasure!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My mother used to tell me stories of pirates when I was younger, either to keep me out of the ocean when I was younger or to teach me discipline when I wasn't with her. There was always one story in particular that always caught my attention even when I was younger. The story of the pirate known as the Black Cat, and his infamous ship Seven Seas Treasure! She would always start it the same way:

"_Amu, Listen closely for I'm going to tell you the story of the Black Cat. It's very important that you remember all that I'm going to tell you. Once Upon a time there was a small boy whose name has never been spoken, be it of fear or of respect no ones ever been able to figure it out, but this boy was the first to be born on the ship The Seven Sea's Treasure."_

Of course I would always give her a confused look, she would always then tussle my hair and smile before she continued, and occasionally throwing me warning looks to make sure I didn't interrupt her again.

_"Now it's been said that the first born on a pirate ship, no matter if it was by the captain or by his crew, was to take it over. That might not seem like a very big deal…Amu are you listening to me? As I was saying it may not seem like a very big deal, but normally pirates fend for themselves, meaning they learn all they have to by hard lessons, but the future heir of the ship is trained very meticulously by the captain himself."_

I still could never exactly figure out why she always thought she had to tell me these types of stories, back then I might have believed in such childish fantasies but there was no need to worry about pirates now a days…right, but being young and naïve I never voice these thoughts I just continued to listen quietly…

_"Yes very meticulously, the end result is always a new captain who obtains the ship by underhanded means. Now, the Sevens Sea's Treasure didn't always have that name, but you don't need to worry about that. Now in time, that boy was given the name The Black Cat, well the thing is he's not much older then you are, but I want you to be careful."_

And this was where she would get all playful to try and scare me; it was probably because she couldn't remember the rest of the story as she so put it. Yea mom isn't the best when it comes to remembering things, to bad for me don't you agree?

_"It's said the Black Cat loves to take little girls away from her family when she strays to far out into the ocean, or if she doesn't behave like normal little girls should when she's being taken care of by others!" She would always tickle me until my face was red…_

But mom doesn't need too worry about her "little girl" anymore, especially since this little girl isn't so little anymore. The ride by plane to the Mediterranean was going painfully slow and the only thing I could find to do was think about the same story she used to tell me when I was younger. Just in case you're wondering I'm Hinamori Amu, 18, and going to spend the summer with my best friends Rima and Yaya!

Looking out the small window of the plane all I could see was blue sky above and sparkling green water below, something I wanted to get into as soon as possible. Before I could take anymore scenery the kicking on the back of my seat started again. Sighing mostly out of annoyance I smiled as I turned around and looked over the back of my seat. Again the same bright green eyes were staring back at mine. The same boy had been kicking the back of my chair… the whole flight…the whole 12+ hour flight!

"Excuse me…" I said as sweetly as I could muster, I mean there's a limit to how much abuse I can take…in 12+ hours, "Could you please not kick the back of my chair?" I noticed the same smile that always appeared when I talked to him, not to mention he blushed when ever I talked…great.

"Sorry," He replied while not looking the least bit sorry. "I'm 15 by the way." I smiled, I thought he was much younger then that.

"Cool, those were the fun years and I'm 18." I said with a wink while turning around right when the captain's voice came through the speakers.

"_This is your captain speaking, reminding all passengers that since the seat belt sign is on that you must have your seat belts on, we will be landing in about twenty minutes, I hope you've enjoyed your flight, and watch out for pirates!"_

What's with everyone and pirates, I thought to myself as I yanked the seat belt back into place while tightening it slightly, not like they still existed…well anymore that is. So I guess I should say not that they exist.

The landing was pretty smooth so I wasn't too tipsy when I exited and headed for the baggage claim. Now waiting was the worst part of all, I ended up fidgeting with my clothes. Pulling down my white shorts, readjusting my pink tank top, using my sunglasses to hold my long pink hair out of my face. When I saw my giant duffle bag and small suit case I dragged them off the belt and made my way outside, to pray and hope that Rima had remembered the time I was landing.

"AMUU!" I heard Rima's voice scream my name a few cars back after I had pulled my shades down over my eyes. Turning around I noticed Rima in the front seat of a huge BMW.

"Hey Rima." I replied as I carried my stuff to the drunk, threw it in, and climbed into the passenger seat. "Where's Yaya?"

"Sleepy head couldn't get up…" Rima managed around a yawn, looks like Yaya wasn't the only sleepy head.

"I'm sure."

Rima's beach house was absolutely huge, no wonder she always acted spoiled. When I say beach house I actually mean five feet away from the ocean, palm tree's complete with coconuts and a bunch of other things.

A few minutes after we arrived here Rima went right back upstairs to her room and slammed the door, saying she need to catch up on some sleep she missed out on because she stayed up late watching that Balance comedy again. Figures. So that just left me myself and I, and since I've been on a plane for more then a day I thought it would be nice to go for a walk on the beach. Grabbing my whole duffle bag, since I didn't feel like digging through it, I slung it over my shoulder and made my way to the beach.

After finding a changing room, I switched out my shorts for my bikini bottoms and I was ready to go. Making my way back up the beach toward Rima's beach house, I was surprised to see a couple of people, who looked like…well pirates, and a bunch of tourist running. Must be a movie, shrugging it off, I walked on the board walk, as far as I could possibly get. But being me I could distracted and ended up paying attention to something across the street.

Before I could even think that something was in my way I ran smack dab into someone, sending me falling backwards right onto my duffle bag.

"Sorry…" I muttered while looking up, and I held my breath. A guy about my age or a year older was looking down at me with an almost…disgusted expression! His hair was midnight blue and really untidy, his eyes the same color almost cept more violet-ish, and they also had an...authoritive look to them. The funniest thing about him was that he was dressed as a pirate. You know the whole, light blue captain hat with the skull, this coat looking thing, that was also light blue but it was perched on his shoulders, his arms weren't even in the sleeves and brown pants.

Getting up slowly I repeated my sorry and was about to go around him, until something grabbed my arm.

"I'm guessing you have no clue who I am…" Yea he had that right, "Well I'll let you know, I'm the captain of the ship the Seven Sea's Treasure, and I'm the pirate known as the Black Cat."

"Wait you're trying to tell me, that you're this person my mother told me stories about?" When he didn't answer I sighed and yanked my arm away, "Very funny, just hilarious, shouldn't you get back to your cosplay convention or something?" I practically growled, I was getting sick and tired of people and talk about pirates. I could tell he was staring at me in surprise so I held myself proudly and stared him down.

"Interesting…." He commented while turning his back to me, next thing I know he barks a command and points at me and I'm being slung over someone's shoulder and being carried off. Lovely, just lovely.

Before I knew it I was in a pretty small wooden boat being rowed out to sea and me thinking this is just some joke, some seriously twisted joke, I couldn't help but let my hand trail across the water. When I looked up smiling slightly that "Black Cat" guy was staring at me rather curiously.

"It's so warm…" I said in amazement, I was so used to the cold water you normally got at beaches. This got a laugh from everyone else in the boat directed at me of course, making me feel like I've just declared something stupid. Way to embarrass a girl.

"Your name." Not a question, but a statement.

"I'll tell you if you tell me you're real name…" I shot back; I was already getting pretty tired of this. This got me looks from the crew, yea I mean looks like: "can we dump her now?"

"You've got guts, I like that, and I'll tell you my name." He paused while looking past me, "its Ikuto."

"Amu." Was all I said. I finally realized that maybe this wasn't a joke, en less that giant pirate ship was fake.

"Welcome to the Sevens Sea's Treasure, where you'll be staying from now on." Ikuto's voice came from behind me, he had a grim look. Oh what the hell have I gotten myself into?

I guess I should have listened to my mother when she told me tales of him….


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long waits with the updates but bleh bleh! lols i've been busy not to mention not feeling so good~ btw i've posted the whole crew of the Seven Sea's Treasure on my profile at the bottom so if your curious take a look ;) you'll b surprised whose there

* * *

Chapter 2

Almost a full week I've been on this…ship. And during the past five days I've been trying to remember the names of the crew and I could say that I was slowly getting some where, I could easily remember the captain who of course was Ikuto the "black cat" and his lieutenant, or his second in command Yoru, or who they called "Copy Cat.". Every one else I was slowly getting to remember.

Also during these past five days I've realized that I dropped my cell phone on the beach, which means no way to communicate with someone. That also meant that my escape was going to be all on my own. Yea that's another thing I've been working on… a plan to get off this god forsaken ship. Leaning against the rail and looking out across the water I couldn't help but feel like I was somewhat happy that I was getting to see this.

"Well Well Well…" I knew this voice, "If it isn't Beauty, what are you doing up here." Jason I think…what did they called him again, the carpenters "Mate" I think that's it.

"Nothing Jason," I sighed while moving my hair out of the way, "just thinking about some stuff," And this would be my cue to go find Miki, It's not that I didn't like Jason it was the fact that I didn't like the person that normally tagged along with him.

"Damnit Jason tell the wench to move!" Yea right on cue Kelly's voice came up, at first I laughed at his name but soon enough I leaned that his nickname wasn't Jack ass for nothing, he just plan scares me on occasion. I made a face at the comment he made.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you…" Jason muttered while winking at me, "He wouldn't have a problem with throwing you over the side of the ship." I just nodded and headed back toward the front of the ship. The only thing I couldn't understand was the fact that they let me wonder around here with out being watched. I'm a captive right?

Not to mention that nickname I'd acquired in less then a day. Beauty, well I could know say I was on a ship with a bunch of beast's. Pulling my shorts down and retying my t-shirt back I smiled when I saw Miki.

"Hey Miki!" I called while making my way over to her, she of course was the girl in charge of the small repairs, and if that wasn't enough she was only 15. Plus she was one of the only people to call me by my name.

"Hey Amu," She said without looking up, "You wanna help me with something?" Before I could even give her my response she handed me the end or a rope she had her foot on while she was working on tying another set together securely. I grabbed it and instantly I almost jerked forward, but I dug my feet into the deck and held on. "Heh and they said you wouldn't be able to do any heavy lifting."

"Thanks for the warning!" I hissed through my teeth, and to think she was holding this up with her foot while focusing on something else.

"No problem hey could you back up; I think it's too close to the deck." Miki asked while looking at me for the first time, her big blue eyes smiling at me mischievously. I just nodded and gritted my teeth and moved back slowly but surely. "Alright you can stop there, WHERE THE HELL IS HERO?" She yelled and got a series of answers, "Damnit. Hold onto these too Amu, I'll be right back."

"Alright," I muttered while grabbing the other two rope's she'd been holding. Now that I think about it Hiro, or Hero as they called him, was the sailmaker, so where the hell was he right now?

"Well look at that, Beauty can actually do some work around here!" I looked up and glared, as best as I could.

"Shut up Haru, you make me want to drop these and see what happens..." I spat, it was seriously hard to forget the Master of the ship, Ikuto's almost equal. No matter how much I wanted too, he wasn't mean or anything just a little too cocky for my liking.

"Well no need to snap at me, sides Ikuto wants to see you..."

"If you haven't noticed, you dumbass, I'm kind of busy right now!" I shot back, if anyone could get on my nerves more it was him…or Gale, they both did a good job of that.

"Well, I'd watch your mouth if I were you, I wouldn't take much if I wanted to get rid of you, to bad the captain took a liking to you," Haru sighed while watching me with amusement, "Besides you look like you can't hold on much longer."

"If you don't shut up you'll be able to see what I CAN do, besides it's not the first time today that someone's told me to watch my mouth," I smiled innocently, "Oh and remind me to show you something when my hands are free." I continued with a wink.

"Well looks like you can show him Amu," Miki's voice said from behind me while taking two of the ropes from me and gestured for me to hand the other to Hiro, which I did gratefully.

"So what's that you're going to show me?" Haru asked around a yawn.

"Oh just this," I commented nonchalantly while showing him my middle finger, yea I've changed but I guess I had to if I wanted to be able to stay here in one piece.

"Aren't you cute, now come on hurry up." He snorted while walking off leaving me to trail behind him. Before long I was standing in front of the captain's quarters by myself.

"Damn you Haru," I muttered while pushing the door open and closing it quickly but quietly behind me, if there something seriously important that I've learned is not to slam the captains door, under any circumstance.

"Hey there Beauty." I instantly brightened up when I saw Yoru pass me and ruffle my hair, yea he was one of my favorites besides Miki on this ship.

"Hey Yoru!" I muttered while looking at Ikuto, who seemed to have a very annoyed look on his face, "You're going to stay here right; I don't want to say the wrong thing…again." This got him to laugh.

"Sorry but I've got other business with Haru." My eye twitched.

"Well tell that son of a..." I stopped to keep myself in control; I was starting to sound more like a pirate every day, which isn't a good ting, "Tell Haru…I've got to see him after this little meeting is over." Yoru chuckled again.

"Alright I'll be sure too, watch your tongue, I'd be happy to throw you over board also you know," He winked then next think I know I'm here with an annoyed looking Ikuto by myself. I sighed probably I little to loudly and made my way to the front of his desk and sat on it. This of course got me a surprised look from Ikuto, but what I can say it was fun to do things I new others didn't do.

"You wanted to see me..?" I said while picking up a pen that was sitting a little to close to me, "mapping out where you're buried treasure is I see!" I commented and smiled when he chuckled.

"Not exactly, but you could say that." He leaned back in the chair with a sigh and stared at me as if thinking what to say, "I was going to ask if you knew where Kitten was… but I doubt it, well more like I was hoping he would be with you."

"Kitten?" I tried to figure out where I heard the nickname from, "Oh Akira!" I mentally slapped myself. This got another laugh at my expense. "Well I'm pretty sure he's with Gale at the moment, getting one of the boats repaired…" I said slowly. Ikuto only nodded and shoed me toward the door.

"Could you tell him I want to see him…something important I want to discuss with him…" I nodded and before I could get up from sitting on the edge of his desk the door opened and Akira came in smiling at me widely, before the smile was gone and he was greeting Ikuto formally.

"You wanted to see me?" Akira asked, I swear that kid doesn't act like he's 14, and not to mention that he's in charge of the Seven Sea's Treasure's twin ship. Crazy.

"Yes…but first," Ikuto turned to me with a stern look, "If your not out of here in a less then 3 seconds I'll be glad to tie you to the front of the ship, you'd be a good new ornament." I slipped out of the door and closed it quickly behind me. Well if that wasn't a threat I wouldn't know what is. Besides if Kelly said he'd do something, then I'd probably pee myself. What a sight that would be. Since I didn't have to go retrieve anyone or do anything else for the time being I made my way back to the side of the ship to think.

"I see I wasn't the only who decided to come and think about some things." This voice, it was…Rhythm..?

"Hey Rhythm, besides what are you dong here, I thought since you're the gunner of the ship you'd be fixing the guns and what not." I sighed, so much for wanting to be alone.

"I got bored," He said nonchalantly while leaning against the side with me and staring at the water, "You know I can just about figure what you're thinking about.." I went totally stiff. If he knew I could just about forget about trying to even get off this ship anytime soon.

"And what's that…?" I replied just to see if I was right.

"You want to leave right?" I wasn't sure if his normal "Just do it" attitude was coming out or if he was just stating the fact, "We all wanted to at some point or another, well except for Kelly that is," This got him to smile. I just shook my head and sighed.

"Of course, Kelly's always the exception."

"But you know sooner or later you'll come to love this place, well at least I hope you will, such a tragedy if we'd have to kill you…or if you killed yourself trying to do something stupid."

"You guys talking about throwing me over board way to calmly for me to be able to relax," I said loudly enough for Rhythm to hear, "Very unsettling…" To bad for me I never got a reply, but in a way I wouldn't want to know what he would have said to the comment.

"Hey Rhythm, we've got work to do!" Kelly yelled up to Rhythm rather respectfully, it makes me wonder why they call him Hell fire, especially if Kelly doesn't bother to mess with him. Almost forgot that Kelly's also his "mate" suits that dumbass right…

And once again I'm left alone to think about what Rima and Yaya are probably doing right now. Makes me wonder if they know I'm actually gone…also I'm pretty curious about what Rhythm meant when he said that that everyone wanted to leave at some point or another.

Since it seems I won't be able to do anything about this little problem for the time being I guess I go with the flow and try and find a way sooner or later. I smiled slightly when I noticed how late it actually was. The sunset was gorgeous and with the water none the less, maybe I won't miss them for quite a while for some time to come…

"Amu~! You have to finish talking to me?" Haru's voice called at me mockingly, which made my smile fall of my face in record timing.

"Oh it's you I forgot you existed for a while there…it was so nice." I said honestly while continuing to stare at the sunset.

"Please it's much harder to forget about me then you think!"

"Yea I know….so depressing." I commented while turning toward him, "Besides this is what I wanted to talk to you about." I swung my fist at his face.

"OW! What the fuck?"

"Payback for the past five days….my how payback is sweet…" Yea this made my sunset so much brighter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After that incident with Haru, I've had a lot of time to think by myself, without getting interrupted as often. Don't get me wrong I was practically praised for my little stunt some times it was bad sometimes it wasn't, but what can I say, he had it coming.

"And I thought you would have ended up this way because you would have ticked of Kelly." Jason said while passing me with a smug look. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yea well I did piss him off too, but I'm not TIED to a fucking sail post or whatever you call this because of that." Ever since that little incident with Haru, I've been stuck to the main mast and in counting, its been about five hours, not to mention I'd managed to piss Kelly off at the same time. I'm becoming pro at this!

"True if you'd pissed Kelly off you're hands wouldn't be bound with rope, more like your feet, and you'd be hanging upside down instead." Jason said while rushing off when Gale motioned for him to hurry up.

But I wouldn't say my heroics have gone to the dogs, since I've grown up with boys who love to fight, my right hook has gotten pretty good. I hate to brag and all but Haru's sporting a nice looking bruise around his eye, and If I ever get loose he'll be missing a few teeth also.

"You know if you'd decided to hit anyone else besides Haru I would have considered you pretty smart." I looked up and smiled when I saw Yoru shaking his head at me in mock disgust. He reached over and messed up my hair, "Hope you're having fun learning your lesson."

"As if~" I commented with a snort and hitting my head against the mast. "Ow…" he laughed, while looking at someone behind him.

"Well Beauty you're on your own again, hope you won't pull a stunt like that again." And I was left alone once again, to think about what I've done wrong. Makes me feel like I'm in timeout in kindergarden, cept for they didn't use rough rope and tie you to a mast.

"Like hell I will…" I muttered under my breath to make sure know one but myself heard, screw it this is all out war and if once of us was going to end up dead I can tell you It isn't gunna be me. I cringed inwardly when I saw Kelly walk by me and glare; I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing him that I was even the least bit scared of him. It wasn't my fault he tripped over my leg when I was struggling to get away from Miki and Akira, who sadly to say weren't too happy either, so I wouldn't be tied up.

"Looks like some ones repenting, to bad they wouldn't listen to me and tie you to the front of the ship that would have been twice as much fun."

"If you don't start walking you'll be walking around with another black eye and maybe even a cracked rib or two." I growled, it was this idiots fault that I was stuck here and starving my stomach to the point were it was about to eat itself.

"Like you'd do that," Haru chuckled while cautiously rubbing his black eye wincing all the while, I smiled. At the sight of my smile he backed out of my face sneered at me and walked off.

"That's what I thought," I grumbled under my breath, speaking of which I had promised to help Lulu in the kitchen today, looks like that wasn't going to happen. Before I could yell another at Haru I was slightly distracted when I felt something land in my hair.

"Well if you'll look at that, you look more like a flower now…" Miki's voice came from out of no where making me jump, sending the thing that landed in my hair go flying off. Oh a butterfly, what the hell was it doing all the way out here. "Migrating to warmer water Amu…geez" She continued while pointing up and rolling her eyes at me.

"Well sorry!" I said rather embarrassed and looked up, and regretted it. Right when I tried to move my head my hair went flying around me, causing a bunch of butterflies to try and land in my hair. And one landed on my cheek causing me to giggle.

"Well look who's happy." I didn't even have time to see who was talking to me before a hand connected with my cheek; send my head whipping in the other direction. I slowly turned my head and saw Kelly pulling a wing off his hand. He smiled when he noticed he had my attention and gestured to his hand, "I got it."

"I dare you to do that one more time." I said rather slowly, my cheek was starting to hurt pretty bad now.

"And what are you going to do, cause me to miss a few teeth."

"You'll be missing more then a few teeth…" I threatened and sighed internally when he's eye twitched and he straightened up. Until I remembered how it wasn't a good idea to threaten Kelly, well…this just plain fucking sucks.

"Kelly I suggest you don't hit her again, en less you'd love to be dragged across the water behind the ship." Oh thank hell.

"Yes Captain," Kelly muttered while keeping eye contact with me before walking off in a very bad mood. I slide down the mast and sat down touching my cheek gently.

"Thanks…" I muttered while looking up and smiling slightly at Ikuto. I didn't get a smile back much to my disappointment; instead he just bent down in front of me and moved my hand to check my cheek. Yea I can admit I blushed, it was just embarrassing.

"You should watch your mouth, even though it's not the first time I've told you that." Ikuto sighed while standing up and turning away from me. Again I still couldn't manage to get a smile out of him since I got into that fight with Haru. I frowned. "Did you hear me or not?"

"Yea…" I looked away when he stared at my face and frowned. What did he care? Besides I've already decided that I couldn't take this ship, one because I'm either going to end up dead or…I don't even want to think of the or. Before long I was left alone again to think but like always before I could get to deep into my thoughts someone else came to ruin it for me.

"Hey Beauty…" Akira said while sitting down next to me wincing when he noticed my cheek, "Kelly sure did a number on you." I loved that kid, but he was trying my patience at the same time.

"Yea well…it could have been worse," I sighed. I felt like I was in a bad mood for no reason after talking to Ikuto. Yea something was definitely wrong with me…

"You seem like you're in a bad mood since," way to state the obvious, "It's because of the Captain isn't it…" I wasn't exactly sure what I should say when he looked at me like that. I looked up and smiled when I noticed the sun starting to set.

"Yea I suppose it is…"

"Does that mean your still going to leave…?" I think I was finally getting to the point that Akira was trying to get too.

"Oh Akira…" I sighed, maybe I'm a bit more confused then I thought…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After my little…"Punishment" I've decided its best not to piss of someone who's apparently so important to the ship. Which Jason and Miki have decided was the smartest thing that I've decided to do so far, which means I guess I haven't really been using my brain. I've learned a few more things a few days ago. It seems that Rima and Yaya are in a complete panic and have been trying to hide my "MIA" action from my parents till they can figure out themselves where I've disappeared too.

"Well that's lovely" I muttered to myself while dragging a huge bag of potatoes and carrots after me into the kitchen, "Just another thing I have to worry about not to mention explain it once I get back home, super fun."

"Amu, there you are! I asked you for all of this earlier..." Lulu barked at me while taking the bags from me and rushing off deeper into the kitchen.

"You're welcome Lulu…" I called after her, "You're thanks mean a lot to me!"

"Welcome, you seem out of it since you've been hanging with the Captain…" Lulu struggled over the words to try to make her southern ascent go away. I always thought it was cute and couldn't understand why she didn't like it. "Damnit!" She swore loudly before running off to yell at Auburn for not cleaning the dishes.

"IM SORRY!" Auburn said while heading in my direction and tossing a sponge at me, "It's no wonder they call her hell hound huh beauty?" I couldn't help but smile "Auburn" as everyone called her, since they didn't know her real name on account she doesn't talk about her past much, always seemed to make me smile.

"Haha I know exactly what you mean," I laughed quietly while scrubbing what looked like a crusty carrot of the plate then handing it to her so she could rinse it off and dry it. She just nodded and remained quiet probably thinking over what she wanted to say, you couldn't help but love her shy nature.

"So…is there something really going on between you and Ikuto…I mean the captain" She said rather quietly while quickly fixing the mistake she apparently made. I blushed slightly, what' with everyone thinking that there's something going on?

"Why does everyone think there's something going on?" I grumbled under my breath, beginning to scrub the plate I'd just picked up a little harder then necessary.

"I'm sorry, but it just seems…well like he's interested in you…I suppose…Uhm I think you're scrubbing that a little too hard Amu." She giggled when I snapped the plate in half then grabbed it from me and threw it in the trash before lulu could see what I'd just done.

"You guys sure are giggling a lot," Lulu complained while gently pushing me out of the way to grab something before walking off again "Oh and Amu, Jason's looking for ya… I mean you! He's lookin for you." She stalked off giving up all together. I smiled at her little frustration with her ascent before weaving my way through the kitchen to make it back to the top deck. Making it to the top deck, I blinked and squinted I didn't remember it being so bright.

"Ahh there you are beauty!" Jason around a few planks of wood, "You think you can give me a hand?"

"If this involves saying hi to Gale then that's a No."

"Shuddup and just take the top few planks! Please Amu?" Since he used my name I guess I could, I grabbed the top six and grunted I didn't know they would be so heavy. "Thanks, side's Gale says you're a better mate to him then I am." He made a face while leading the way back to the carpenter's quarters.

"Well he has a point there," I said cheekily while shifting the wood around a bit, "All you do is lie around and answer him half the time, it's like you purposely avoid doing your job."

"That's not true," Jason said while making way for Haru who was coming up the same hallway we were going down, "Amu move over before you hit him." He whispered smirking at my reaction, "Unless you want to be tied up again, cause I mean that's fine."

"What if I want to hit him?" those just got a snort from him, but before I could move I heard an "OOF" and felt myself jerk a bit. "Damnit Haru, don't get your blood all over the wood!" I shouted while smiling when I heard Jason chuckle.

"You should be the one being more careful," Haru growled while shooting me a look, I looked back wide-eyed trying to mirror a look of pure innocence.

"But I didn't see you coming!" I said while trying to keep my voice honest, Haru just stalked back up the hallway grumbling to himself.

"Wow Beauty you take acting lessons?" Jason said around chuckling and trying to open the door at the same time.

"Nah its just what I'm…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the door floor open sending Jason flying backward falling then rolling out of the way of the falling planks. I couldn't help but laugh that was totally a move from the clumsy matrix.

"….Nice Jason…." Gale said while smirking down at him, then he turned to me and smiled while messing up my hair and leaning on the wood I was carrying. "So how ya doing Pinky?" He seemed to smile wider when he noticed I was starting to struggle.

"I've…been fine thanks…" I spat out around gritting my teeth together, "No offense Gale…but you're not as light as you think you are.."

"I'm fine too…thanks for asking." Jason called from the floor which got him a playful kick from Gale.

"Well I'm not the idiot who dropped all the wood on the floor, you're so useless." Gale commented while straightening up and taking the planks that I'd been holding. "So how's the captain doing?" I sighed getting exasperated.

"If that's all you wanted to know, it wasn't worth getting splinters all up my arms, and possibly in my stomach too. What's up with everyone think that some things going on between us!" I could tell I was starting to blush which means that I'm probably going to be seen as lying but really nothings been going on. So we've just been talking, but he was good company not like I was starting to fall for him or anything right?

"She's such a smart ass isn't she Jason?"

"Definitely…" I heard a grunt then something hit the floor again then a loud laugh, "Yea cause that was funny…" Jason growled, "And you wonder why I don't do what you say..."

Before I could get anymore involved in that little "Conversation" Akira came tearing down the hallway and stopped in front of me huffing and puffing for a few before he could say what he wanted or needed too. "Hey Amu," Akira managed to get out while taking a deep breath, "The Captain wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Oh hell what did I do this time!" I practically screamed while pacing, "I don't remember doing anything this time…"

"Cept for the captain," Gale laughed out, it took me a while to get what he said...

"Nice" Jason high-fived him while getting up from for the floor again. I Ignored that comment while following Akira toward the captains quarters it didn't take me long to realize that he was chuckling also.

"Oh don't tell me your laughing at that too!" I cried exasperated

"Hey I can't help it, I'm a 14 year old boy with hormone I don't know what to do with," That got Akira to laugh a little more.

"Thanks for reminding me of that," I replied sarcastically while pulling open the door to Ikuto's cabin and shutting it behind Akira and myself. Ikuto was of course where he normally always was when he was in here, sitting at his desk writing things down or talking to someone. He looked up when Akira cleared his throat.

"Ah thanks Akira, can you go get Haru for me and tell him to wait outside till I'm done with Amu?"

"Yea sure no problem," Akira commented while winking at me then he was gone. That got me a look from Ikuto.

"Long story that involves an immature joke…" I sighed while walking over to the side of his desk and taking my usual spot on the corner. "So what's got you so worked up that you've got to tell me about it?" I joked lightly. He didn't laugh.

"The Twin ship of the Seven Sea's Treasure is going to be meeting with us soon, regarding the new member of course which just so happens to be you, Pinkett."

"And you say it like it's a bad thing.." great now he was starting to freak me out, I remember hearing about the twin ship, but that the captain was his little sister, which of course cant really be a good thing.

"The Dark Jewel is…" I cut him off,

"A ship that is almost as infamous as this one and the captain is your little sister Utau right?" That got me a surprised look that disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Don't cut me off again Amu..."

"Sorry…" I grumbled while hooking and unhooking my fingers together. I was just stating what I know and that causes me to get snapped at…lovely!

"As I was saying," Ikuto continued while picking up a pen that was beginning to role off the desk, "I have a plan that I want to try out, Utau isn't one to fall for a someone like you so easily, like I did."…he did just say he fell for me right…?

I didn't even have a change to comment on what he just said before the door was opened and closed rather loudly and Haru was standing in front of Ikuto's desk.

"I thought I asked…" Ikuto sighed before shaking his head, "Never mind I guess you're right on time and as for the plan I have in mind, it would be nice if you too could "Get along" a lot better then you are now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Haru sighed while looking me over then snorting, "This little wench tried to kill me earlier."

"Call me a wench once more time and they'll need a new Master for the ship." I growled while hopping off the end of the desk and coming to stand face to face with him even though he's at least five inches taller then I, "and getting hit in that oversized gut of yours won't kill you unless I really wanted too, and trust me, I do." His eyes narrowed at me but before he could say something else Ikuto's laugh distracted us.

"I think this might actually work, you don't even need to act that much for this to work."

"What are you talking about you old nut?" I muttered under my breathe.

"If you listen you'll figure it out, okay so this is how I want this to work, Haru and Amu…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's not like this was going to be hard to fake or anything it was just the problem of faking it so well that Utau couldn't tell we're faking. So about the plan that Ikuto had come up with, which if I do say so myself was pretty cunning in a way, was:

"_Okay so this is how I want this to work Haru and Amu: Amu since she's looking for someone knew we're going to try to through her off, I want you to as mean as you can possibly manage.."_

"_Uhm that's not a problem but what the hell does Haru have to do with this?" I asked_

"_You didn't let me finish."_

"_Sorry, you may continue." That got me a look but he continued none the less._

"_You and Haru are going to be competing for the title of Master of the ship." Ikuto finished while leaning back into his chair smirking at no one in particular._

"_Whoa what the hell! That's already my position; beside I doubt she's qualified enough to be able to handle it." Haru yelled, obviously as shocked as I felt, except he was voicing his shock and I was just thinking it over._

"_Yes I know it's already your position, and I wouldn't be to sure about that right Amu?" Ikuto said while winking at me, "I bet she could do your job better then you, besides if she proves she can we might just have another Master for the ship." That seemed to be enough for Haru cause he turned on his heals and left the room slamming the door._

"_You're so smart, way to tick him off so he'll actually try…" I said slowly starting to understand where this was going._

"_Thanks and I'm assuming I don't have to do the same to you am I right?" I just nodded, "Good then lets get this operation started."_

And that's how we get here with me standing on the main deck leaning against the mast in the front of the ship with a carefree expression on my face. After that little talk and kicking the plan into action we informed the crew about what was going to be going on here, and even got them used to me barking commands at them. This job was pretty fun, and might I say I'm not as hated as Haru just yet, that's a total bonus.

Next of course I had to change my wardrobe something I wasn't so excited about especially, when it involved one of my favorite shirts being stained with tea by Auburn, who of course was saying sorry the whole time. So I was stuck wearing my plain white, and now brown spotted, shirt that showed my shoulders and stopped a few inches above my belly button and my short tan colored shorts.

"My don't you look the part," Wayne, a guy I've only run into a few times, said while leaning against the mast next to me and pointing out the dark outline of the "Dark Jewel" in contrast to the water. "Now its time to see if you can act the part." When I didn't say anything Wayne looked at me worriedly.

"Wipe that look of your face and go get Yoru and Ikuto." I commanded getting up off the mast and leaning against the rail.

"Not bad Beauty." Wayne complimented but didn't move.

"Thanks but I was being serious, so if I were you I'd start moving…NOW" That got me a startled look but he left. This was going to be funnier then I thought, even though I was going to have to swallow the feeling of pity and mercy, since there was none of that anymore. I ignored my hair as it whipped at my face. It was now or never and I was ready!

"Already everyone like we've practice, so till Utau leaves you must also take direct orders from Amu without hesitation." Ikuto said his facial expression never changing from a blank look as if he was judging the distance we had until we were in hearing distance to the Dark Jewel.

"Now Everyone lets wish Beauty here luck," Yoru said rather smugly while mussing up my hair and smiling wickedly at Haru a few feet behind me, "We might just keep her as our permanent ship Master if she does good enough." That got a laugh from Akira, Miki and Auburn, since they already knew that he was just saying that to tick Haru off.

Once Utau had boarded, Ikuto had taken the liberty to tell her how the rumors of a new member and instead that I was a new recruit trying to take over the job as Ship master, then of course he had to introduce me to her, which was more of a heart attack then planned. I cleared the fright of my face and greeted Utau with a bored looking expression.

"What do they call you?" Utau said while looking me over closely and smiling to herself as if she'd seen all she needed too and wasn't so threatened.

"Beauty," I commented while leaning against the rail and giving Utau herself a once over to prove that I wasn't intimidation, even though I sure as hell was. I had to admit thought she was more pretty then scary, I wasn't expecting a close to bleach blond with deep purple eyes, nope wasn't expecting that but then again she was related to Ikuto wasn't she.

"Well it looks like I don't have to worry about you then," She continued and unexpectedly giving me a sweet smile then turning her back to me and tugging on Ikuto's arm, "Hey hey I want to talk to you, where's that kid you call Kitten, I need him to watch my ship for me since Iru is more then busy at the moment!"

"I'll get Amu or Haru to get him for you." I frowned when I was pretty sure that Utau wouldn't be able to see me, something wasn't settling right and since I felt like that I guess I was going to have keep this little façade up.

"Miki!" I called rather loudly and leaned against the railing at the front of the ship and stared at the water.

"What can I do for you Beauty?" Miki answered rather formally while standing a foot away from me.

"Have you seen Akira, Go find him and tell him I need to see him." I said inclining my head in her direction slightly to prove that I've noticed she's there, "And while you're at it I want to talk with Haru." That got me a quick look before Miki disappeared.

"Yes Beauty?" I won't admit it but the kid scared me.

"Ahh Akira, You're in charge of looking after the Dark Jewel for now." I said curtly while waving him off when I saw Haru coming. "Now," I mentioned turning to Haru and straightening up.

"What do you want?" I let out a sigh and slouched back against the railing.

"You could attempt to help me out dumbass!" I growled then lowered my voice, "It's bad enough acting like I'm competing with you for this…spot, but when you're not around its making things harder for me."

"Wow you're complaining does that mean you'll back off my job?" I snorted loudly and turned my back to him.

"I never said all that, but I will admit I'm not enough of a bitch to be able to take you're spot, for at the moment you're the queen of bitchiness."

"You do realize I'm a guy right?" Haru practically growled back and if it wasn't for the whole acting thing he would have probably thrown me over board and smiled about it.

"Oh my bad, you're still a bitch." I said while waving him away with my hand, "now go do something useful for once," I finished while inclining my head toward him and smiling as wickedly as I could muster. To bad it wasn't anywhere near as scary as what Yoru could do; I guess I'm going to have to practice that.

That didn't follow to well by him to be told what to do by me, but he just looked around uncomfortable before deciding to do as I said and walked off with a purpose. Let's see how long that lasts. Now that I was alone and could think freely without having to act while I was doing that. This might be a little to late to say this but the Dark Jewel was a pretty…gorgeous looking ship, but I don't mean the type of gorgeous on the pretty scale, I mean it more of the impressive scale.

It might not have been as grand as the Seven Seas Treasure but it was pretty close, the wood was a darker color and it seemed to glide smoother then the ship I was currently on. But don't get me wrong I still like this ship.

"Beauty!" I heard someone call rather lowly. Turning around I was surprised to see Temari making her way towards me, an arm full of old clothes in hand. She's another person on the ship I haven't seen too much, she seemed rather reclusive.

"Yes Temari?" I responded quickly, and without realizing it, switching back into my role as Ship Master. She just stared at me for a moment before smiling slightly at me and shaking her head.

"Just thought I'd give you a warning that Utau and Ikuto are on there way back here looking for you, but it seems that I don't have to remind you that you should be acting." Temari commented casually while turning away from me in a non rude manner, "I have a lot of things that need to be fixed, just shout if you need me."

"Will do," that surprised me just a bit, normally we didn't talk to each other, I liked her thought, she was sweet but had an after bite type of personality if you ticked her off or didn't do what she asked, then it was hell to pay.

"Well this is where you've been Amu!" Utau voice said rather nicely, but something didn't sound right about it, "We've been looking for you…" For one that must not have been true, because I haven't even moved since they left, and two something was REALLY starting to bother me.

"Ah what can I do for you Utau?" I answered while turning to look at her slowly staring right back into those deep violet eyes that seemed to be locked on me suspiciously. "If it's anything that's in my power I'll do my best…" I finished off lamely. Shit she's starting to get to me. Looking slightly behind her I noticed Ikuto staring at her as if something she said finally registered.

"Well, well, well," Aren't you something else _Beauty_" The way she said my nickname sent shivers down my spine but I stood up slightly straighter and stared at her evenly.

"I try," I grumbled tightly then looked away from her over the side of the ship to seem as if I really didn't have a care in the world.

"Since it seems like you don't mind me, and because I've taken…" She hesitated for a moment and then smiled at me when she noticed I noticed the pause, "a liking to you, why don't you be my temporary Master while Iru's gone?" That threw me off my guard and before I could answer Ikuto stepped in.

"Utau I don't think so…She's currently.." He didn't get to finish before Utau rounded on him.

"Are you trying to hide something from me then?" She shot a look at me that made me shiver again.

"No not in the least,"

"Good then I'm borrowing Amu," She waved that off like she was just borrowing an object and shot be another look that read clearly: _Since I don't like you, I'm going to keep an eye on you…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Dark Jewel, even I had to admit, was a gorgeous ship, almost as beautiful and well kept as the Sevens Seas Treasure. The only problem was that I was going to be spending about one more day on this ship with Utau, and lets just say she's not the nicest Bitch you'll encounter in life. She's been working me to death, not to mention watching me closely so every chance I get to get some alone time without having to worry about her breathing down my neck, I take it gratefully.

Like right now for instance, I was free, especially since it's the end of my second day with her, so now all I have to do is to keep telling myself I have just one more day, just one more day.

"Beauty!" I heard someone call rather sternly and almost screamed but regained my composer before I did something so embarrassing. If it was Utau I'm jumping over board, no questions or hesitation. I turned around slowly and almost smiled when I noticed it was Eru. She was a pretty nice girl, except for when she had her mind set do help you do something, and then there was no escaping the problem at hand.

"Yes Eru?" I asked while turning back to the side of the ship and staring at the stars in the general direction of the Seven Sea's Treasure. I wonder what Ikuto's doing right now…

"I just thought it would be a good idea if the great Eru came and kept you company…Any issues with love flying your way?" She said rather casually while leaning against the railing next to me and looking at the dark midnight blue water below us. I couldn't help but smile, because for Eru love was the biggest and one of the only most important issues to her.

"Not in the least," how was I supposed to tell her that I was probably falling for the Ikuto…? I don't think it'd end well if Utau found out anyway.

"I can sense your lying to me…but if you don't want to talk about it then I see no point in being here…Cya later Amu." Eru replied nicely while pushing herself off the rail and beginning to walk off before stopping to turn towards me, "Utau also wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Thanks Eru." I mentally screamed and eyed the side of the boat.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, just one more day." She laughed before walking off back toward her quarters. Thanks for the mental support Eru, I thought sarcastically while turning to look at the stars once more, at the same time I was starting to wonder Yaya and Rima were doing right now, I was starting to feel bad that I couldn't contact them, or maybe I could attempt too…

With my plan now planned out rather carefully, along with gaining help from Kukai, the ships Lieutenant I could possibly get something across to Rima and Yaya. To be honest I like Kukai a lot, he was the complete opposite from Utau, he was more laid back and easy to talk to…like the easy going type, but he was surprisingly a good sense of reason for Utau.

"Ah there you are Beauty..." Kukai said around a yawn then smiled, "I hope you know if this doesn't work I can't save you!" He continued jokingly smiling even more and laughing a bit then ruffling my hair when he noticed the look on my face, "Oh calm down, not like I'll let the happen _Little Sister_.."

"Yea well don't joke around like that," I grumbled while trying to get away from him, smiling a bit myself. His smiles and his upbeat attitude were contagious; it helped calm me down some. "So can we just get this started already before I lose my nerve and just jump off the side of the ship with no thoughts of what an idiot idea that is."

"You just thought about it…" Kukai commented while knocking on Utau's door and standing to the side so that I could enter first. Yea thanks for the support.

"Come in… and if it's Amu then you took _way to long_." Utau's voice drifted through the door, I shot Kukai a glance then opened the door.

"Sorry Utau I was tending to some other stuff," I replied smoothly while hiding behind my cool and spicy façade, keeping my face even and showing no fear on the outside enough though on the inside I just wanted to lunge of her desk and wring her neck out.

"Yes well since it seems that you cant be responsible enough…" She stopped talking when Kukai walked through the door and stood next to me and slung one of his arms over my shoulder.

"Sorry Cap' in," He pretended to have a dunce accent, smiling slightly when Utah smiled and shook her head, "I was hogging _lil sis _ for a bit so she could help me with something." The way he seemed to call me little sis or sister seemed to throw Utau because she noticed his arm around my shoulders and narrowed her eyes at me. But before she could say something else Kukai jumped in again. "By the way Utah you're needed out by the main mast, something seems to be wrong with the sail."

"Ahh, did Eru…" she glanced at me quickly and didn't continue what she was saying, "Very well, Kukai you'll accompany me right?"

"Of course…" Kukai held the door open for Utau then looked back at me before closing it behind me and he pointed to wear she normally kept a spare cell phone in her desk.

"_Amu you stay put._"

"Yes Utau, its not like I have anything better to do…" I said while smiling when a surprised look came onto her face, but glared at the door after she had shut it. "I don't care if they don't admit it, but something's going on between those two." I said while shaking my head and walking around the other end of the desk and pulling open the top drawer and smiling when I fished out a plain looking phone and when I flipped it up I was even happier to see that it was still on. So quickly punching in Rima's Number I listened while it rang. Straight to voice mail, damn.

"Rima can't get with you at the moment she's a bit busy hanging with someone super awesome like me," My voice came through the speaker and I looked at the door and smiled slightly, "Amu! I never said you could record my voicemail!...She'll get back to you as soon as she can~ leave a message please!" When the message cut off and the beep sounded I wasn't exactly ready, I hadn't planned what I was going to say exactly, cause the thought of pirates and pirate ships was absurd.

"Hey Rima, it's Amu," I hesitated when I heard Kukai and Utau's voice come into hearing, "I just wanted to let you and Yaya know I'm perfectly fine and…I decided to spend time with my cousin who has a beach house around here, sorry for the short notice…I'll be back as soon as I can, I love and miss you guys, don't worry and have fun alright,"

"Utau we cant go in there yet, Uhm you didn't even check the sail properly."

"Kukai get out of the way _NOW!_"

"Don't forget you owe me a new pair of sunglasses and a keychain, talk to you later," I ended quickly while hitting the end button and quickly erasing the call from the recently dialed list, thank goodness I remembered to restrict the number so they couldn't call back. I quickly moved from behind the desk and leaned against the front of it and coughed signaling its fine for Utau to come back in. The door flew open and Utau was glaring at Kukai who just had a smile plastered on his face.

"My bad then," Kukai shrugged it off while bounded over to me and ruffling my hair again and treating me like a puppy, "Awww what a good girl, you stayed just like we said, you deserve a treat."

"Thanks Kukai, that meant a lot to me," I whispered while smiling and swatting his hand away from my hair.

"No problem, you wouldn't believe how many times I'd wished someone would have done that for me." That surprised me but before I could ask about it, I noticed Utau was watching us.

"Yes Kukai, I hope that doesn't happen again,"

"Sure wont cap' in!"

"Good then I would like to talk to Amu alone," She smiled at Kukai then shooed him toward the door, "Make sure I speak to Dia after I finish with Amu." Kukai just nodded and left the room sending me a quick smile before shutting the door behind him. I turned to face Utau, and was surprised to see she wasn't glaring at me for once but her expression wasn't exactly friendly either, "Well Amu looks like I cant deny this, you do indeed make a good Master for the ship, no matter how hard on you I was you never complained once. I know get what my brother sees in you." Here eye twitched in annoyance at the last commented but she waved it away.

"Thanks, Utau."

"I never said you could speak now did I Amu?" Utau commented while smiling slightly at me, "I still want to get it straight that I still don't like you near him, but it seems I cant do anything about that, but head my warning if something goes on between you and him you'll be at the bottom of the sea faster then you can say "Sorry."" Utau continued while smiling sweetly at me. I forced a smile back; I had an urge to run.

"May I speak now Utau?" I asked, sounding rather smart, that just got a hard laugh out of her and a nod.

"You may."

"I just wanted to say Thank you for the compliments, and the death threat," I hesitated after that but continued when she smiled approvingly at herself for the death threat part, "And that I had a good….experience on your ship, it's a true ship of beauty." I finished.

"Thanks Amu you may leave now and if Dia's out side please send her in." I nodded and turned toward the door and closed it quickly behind me. Directly in front of me was another girl with blond hair down and swept slightly to the left with a black head band with a yellow diamond covered by a white X. Her eyes looked glazed over, and to be honest I couldn't see any emotion at all she wasn't smiling but didn't exactly look hostile either. Her dress was black with yellow diamond running down the side. She stared at me for a moment before walking past me.

"Amu…" The door closed right behind her, leaving me slightly confused. Shaking off the feeling I'd seen her before I walked back to my favorite spot on this ship and leaned against the railing and Stared at the stars.

"Only one more day till I'm back," I muttered while closing my eyes and making a wish when a shooting star shot past. Now I only have one more thing to wish for…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Being back on the Seven Seas Treasure was very relieving if I did say so myself, it might not have been heaven truly, but compared to the Dark Jewel, everything was heaven.

"Since it seems you haven't lied to me Ikuto," Utau had said to Ikuto, of course she said his name so sweetly, it kind of irked me, "I'll need to get back to my part of the sea's and leave you be, but don't think I wont come to check on Amu every so often to see how she progresses." She finished with shooting me a look that wasn't harsh nor nice, lovely way to say goodbye right? But until we meet again I'll be as lazy as possible…and possibly find a way to help heal my sore muscles and get rid of a bunch of these bruises.

The first night I've been back on the ship since being worked to death by Utau meant I could celebrate even if it was just going to me celebrating, I didn't mind sides it was the perfect night to celebrate. The stars were out and bright as ever, and to be honest that was something new to me, back in my home town all the lights blocked out the sights of the stars. Shaking my head to remember that I was heading toward that bathroom in the middle of the Ship I started walking again, with my towel wrapped around me, since I didn't really want anyone to see me in my bathing suit.

From the stories of my mother I remembered that the ship had amazing hot tub that many people did use anymore because that just didn't have the time too or just because it took a lot of work to fill up, so I was on a search for it, and I am going to use it. Stumbling upon the door after about 15 minutes of looking I looked around myself before opening the door and slipping in and lighting the candles around the room. The sight was absolutely amazing if you asked me.

On the floor was a lovely bluish white tile that seemed to sparkle when the light from the candle hit it, and the tub of course was made from Tiger wood, and it still looked very new. Dropping my towel and leaning over the side I noticed that there was a knob that read "Hot water" So before I could regret it I pulled the knob and smiled when the loud clanking noise stopped and water started to poor through, it smelled like the ocean but was clear like a lake.

After a few minutes of waiting for the tub to fill up I climbed in and whistled, it was perfect! "Now all that's left is music," I sang to myself while setting up my battery operated speakers and hooking up my ipod, "And a skylight, but sadly I don't think I can do anything about that," I said while leaning against the edge of the tub and listening to Still breathing by Mayday Parade. Remembering that I'd also brought this sweet smelling candle from my duffle I leaned over the side and practically squealed in surprise when the front of my bathing suit untied and it fell off. Reaching for it I almost got fed up and got out.

"Almost got it…Almost." I muttered to myself while leaning of the side and reaching for my top, and grabbed it, "Ahh got it!" I cheered but before I could put it back on the door to the room opened. Looking up I almost screamed from embarrassment when is saw Ikuto standing in the door way staring at me. Straightening up and folding my arms over my chest I tried to copy the expressionless look on his face.

"So that's what all the noise was..."

"Haha so you're the peeping tom." I commented while forcing myself to plaster a smile on my face, I made sure my hair was hanging over my shoulders to also help hide any cleavage my arms weren't hiding. I almost laughed when I saw his eye twitch.

"There's nothing really to peep at," Ikuto shot back while shutting the door behind him, I listened to him walk away before I moved my arms and pulled my bikini top back on. I could tell I was blushing.

"How could he not have had a reaction to that?"…I muttered to myself while processing what he just said before he left, "Wait…HEY! THERE SURE AS HELL IS SOMETHING TO LOOK AT!" I yelled after him. How dare he say something like that!

After what happened last night I really didn't want to see the Captain, I had I feeling I wouldn't be able to look at him without blushing, but on the bright side it was a day away from Halloween my all time favorite holiday, not that I should be excited about that since I was still stuck on this ship! But then again there was nothing wrong with being happy right?

"Beauty…? Earth to Beauty!" I snapped right back to reality to find Miki staring at me with a small smile on her face, "So who were you thinking about?" She asked while handing me something to hold onto, that got a surprised look of me.

"No one why do you ask?" I asked rather slowly and my eye twitched when she gave me the 'Don't try to fucking hide it from me' Look, "For your information I was just thinking about Halloween!" I pretty much shouted, I mean really now? It's not like I was always thinking about you know who, he was the last person I wanted to think about right now. I sighed and then screamed dropping the rope that Miki gave me when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Whoa there Amu, calm down it's just me." Yoru said while messing up my hair and smiling at Miki, "I'm borrowing her alright?"

"Not that it matters to me, she's so useless anyway." Miki muttered sourly while she picked up everything I'd just dropped. That got a chuckle out of Yoru while he steered me toward his quarters smiling widely about something that obviously had to do with me.

"Gimme a hint?" I questioned after I couldn't stand that smile and knowing that I was about me and yet not knowing what it meant.

"A hint about what?" That got him to smile even wider. I gave him a look and shook my head before continuing.

"You know what I'm talking about so tell me already!" when we stopped a few feet away from his doors.

"Alright fine, Last night I saw the captain coming from the direction of the Hot tub blushing like an idiot," He smiled even wider when he noticed the look on my face, "And I just assumed he'd seen something interesting, and by the look on your face I guess I was right huh beauty?" I couldn't answer right away, so I guess I wasn't the only one affected by that but still I wanted nothing to do with the captain right now. NOTHING.

"Uhm I don't really know what you're talking about…" I whispered, I could tell my face was starting to turn a light shade of pink, that's just great, now he could definitely tell I was lying.

"Yea okay I'll believe that when a Kraken comes out of the deep blue sea now and devours the whole ship, so I suggest you tell me the truth before I use you as Kraken bait." Yoru continued and nodded like he meant.

"That was a freaky thing to say…" I said purposely trying to avoid the subject, there was just so much I could bare people knowing and what Yoru wanted to know I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him just like that, he might as well just dangle me over the side of the ship and wait for a kraken before he gets anything out of me.

"Stop trying to change the topic and tell me already I'm dying to know!" He complained, it was obvious he was starting to get agitated with me, oh well, "I've never seen the captain with that kind of expression on his face in a long time, so how about you let me guess what happened?" Yoru finished obviously seriously trying to figure it out and make it easier on me.

"Fine!" I groaned getting tired of this, sides my face was starting to change to a dark shade of pink, and it was starting to burn. "I hate you for this Yoru."

"Nah, I know I'm one of your favorites on this ship," He said with a wink before he started to think, "Maybe…did he see you naked?" I coughed and shook my head vigorously.

"I wasn't all the way naked!" I practically yelled out of embarrassment, "It just kinda happened by accident!"

"Whoa, you look like you're about to explode…" Yoru commented with the biggest smile plastered on his face, "But its great to know that…sooo what part did he see?"

"YORU!" this ship was going to be the death of me!

After that little confrontation with Yoru, my face has been steadily growing redder throughout the day and every time I ran into him he'd wink at me before continuing to walk. Since it was nearing the end of the day, and I was tired from attempting to keep myself busy so I wouldn't have to deal with either Ikuto or Yoru, I was leaning against the side of the railing staring at the sunset thinking about what Rima and Yaya would be doing right now.

"I hope you're not going to try to avoid me forever." I nearly jumped over the side of the ship at the sound of that voice, and trust me I wouldn't have regretted doing that either, well okay that was a lie...i would have after It started to get dark.

"Well after your rude comment after seeing me half naked kinda pissed me off" I shot off, that's not exactly what I wanted to say but I couldn't find something else to say.

"Yea and you calling me a peeping tom made me feel good too." Okay I guess we're both at fault. I stared at Ikuto and sighed when I noticed he wasn't looking at me, but mostly focusing on the sunset that was placed right in front of the both of us. "Its nice to have you back on the ship though, I think I forgot to tell you that," He looked at me and smirked lightly, I couldn't help but smile back but I started to laugh.

"Hahaha!"

"What did I do?" Ikuto sounded slightly confused.

"You're just so awkward, I didn't think an old man could be so socially awkward!" I couldn't help but laugh even more.

"I'm NOT socially awkward, and quit calling me old man, I'm only a year older then you are." He threatened while narrowing his eyes at me and turning to face me, "I should just toss you over now." I smiled widely and jumped onto the railing and smiled even wider when I noticed his eyes widen.

"I was thinking about jumping overboard too," I said with a serious expression on my face while walking along the top of the railing. "I was starting to think that I couldn't take this life, and what better way to end it then just to jump over board." I continued, it was hard not to smile.

"I was only kidding beauty!" I lifted up one of my legs and was about to pretend to take a step back when Ikuto lunged for me causing me to fall onto the deck right on top of him. I couldn't help but laugh, "I don't see how this situation is so funny." He sighed but didn't attempt to push me off of him.

"I wasn't really going to jump off, I just wanted to see what you would have done," I giggled even more but when I noticed his eye twitch I stopped. "I have a feeling I'm in big trouble."

"You guessed right," Next thing I know I'm being slung over his shoulder, "I really should just toss you overboard."

"Shit! PLEASE DON'T!" that just got me a smirk… oh hell…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After ticking Ikuto off pretty well a few days ago I can admit, I miss seeing the light of day, Not that I'm forced not to see it, actually who the hell am I kidding I'm totally forced not to see it. Lately I think I've been getting on everybody's nervous with my upset attitude, yea I guess I would even annoy myself.

"Well hey Beauty, this is why we all think before we open our mouths are doing something to the Captain," Gale would say while patting my back affectionately, I've started to grow on Gale, he isn't as bas as I thought he was, but my back couldn't take much more of him, his affection was rather…hard.

"Not my fault, he threatened to throw me over board, and I pretended to help him out, and I get stuck doing this…with you." I scowled at nothing in particular, if I had to spend one more day in the Carpenters cabin I would go insane, I really really would.

"Hey at least you have me too Beauty, I can't be nearly as bad as this old bastard," Jason voice drifted from around an old pile of wood I was currently helping them get rid off, "I mean come on I'm still young AND handsome," He continued. I wasn't long before I saw Gale get up walk around the pile of wood, heard a loud thumping noise and a loud OW, the Gale came right back and sat back down in front of me.

"Like I was saying before a certain someone had to run they're mouth," he continued while rubbing his knuckles, "You need to focus on what your doing beauty before you hurt someone, like yourself or me, but mainly me."

"What about me…?" I heard Jason say again rather weakly, but his words were slightly slurred, probably got hit in the face. How fun.

"Nobody cares about you in the fist place Jason, sides I hurt you all the time and I swear you just come back for more." Gale continued before waving the subject away. "Sides beauty this isn't that bad of a punishment, you get to get splinters, run into multiple things, trip, carry heavy loads that you can barely lift.." I cut him off before he could finish.

"Yes cause you admitting all this stuff is making me feel OOOH SOO MUCH BETTER!" I practically screamed at no one again and went back to scowling, this time at the long plank sitting in front of me "What's the need for all this damned wood anyway." I growled.

"Oh hell nice Amu, now Gale wont EVER shut up."

"Did I hear something?" Gale asked while standing back up, there was a long pause before Jason talked again and this time it was followed by the sound of wood being cut.

"Nope,"

"Good that's what I thought," Jason muttered something unintelligent then went silent while Gale started his story.

"Beauty how could you ask such a question?" he started while sitting back down in front of me and tapping the piece of wood with one of his fingers, "That's like asking why use wood to build houses, or why use wood to kindle fires." And now I understood while Jason said he wont ever shut up, I regret it slightly.

"Oh its okay you don't really need to go on if you don't want too," I started to say but stopped when I realized he wasn't even paying attention to me.

"You know this all started when pirates first started to make their ships, they had to find something sturdy yet buoyant," And the story began.

~~They was only so much I could take and as soon as I was sure the sun went down I got up, cutting off Gale to say thanks for teaching me something I'd never use in my life time then bolted for the top deck. I swear I was never ever as happy to get up on deck away from Gale then I was now. Until I remembered why I was down there in the first place and scowled again, I should probably stop doing that before my face sticks like that.

"That damned Captain!" I muttered to myself under my breath, "making me work with Gale and Jason was a BAD idea, he's going to pay for this.."

"Who's going to pay for what?" I turned around so fast I almost fell over, but I steadied myself then glared at the person I had just been talking about. "Besides I thought you'd be thanking me, I bet you don't want to jump off the ship now," Ikuto teased.

"No actually I really do want to jump of the ship now, I really do." I growled before turning away but I didn't move, I wanted him to do something, I don't exactly know what.

"You don't mean that do you Beauty" Ikuto chuckled while walking around me so that he was yet again standing in front of me, "Sides if you really wanted to leave why haven't you yet, I'm pretty sure you would have found a way if you really wanted to leave." I couldn't answer, I looked at Ikuto and then looked at the sky that was starting to grow a dark blue. Yea it's true I had many reasons to want to leave, and hell he was right I would have left if I really wanted to, I mean I miss seeing Rima, and Yaya, and being able to walk on the beach and do well normal things.

Well normal by my standards I mean…

"You going to say anything or just stare at the sky," Ikuto questioned while poking my side, making me flinch and come back to reality.

"I'm here because..." I'm here because, that was all I could think to say and Hesitating to think didn't make it any better, I was still here for some reason, but I don't want to admit it to him just yet, because even I'm not sure if that's why.

"You're here because?" He continued to mock me and smiled when he noticed it was starting to annoy me.

"Because I have no clue where we are right now," I finished lamely, not to mention it was a complete and total lie, I knew exactly where I was and where everything on this ship could be found, I could be long gone if I wanted to be…

If I wanted to be huh…

When he didn't respond I just went back to looking at the sky which had turned a Midnight blue, like Ikuto's hair, it was really pretty, and perfect for star gazing, and to be honest I could find my way around the world with just the stars, but again I'd already known I lied.

"Just because you don't know where we are huh," Ikuto sounded amused, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, "Wow, you probably got lost walking to your room then I suppose," I didn't really pay attention to the insult he threw at me, I didn't really pay attention to the fact that he'd just made fun of me, but I was smiling for some reason.

Without even realizing I'd moved I found myself standing in front of Ikuto with the biggest smile on my face, that just got me a funny look from him but before he could move or say something else to me, I was on my tippy-toes and well…Kissing him.

I surprised him, but he didn't push me away or kiss me back, kind of just let it happen. I didn't want to move so I didn't, I stayed on the tips of my toes and continued to kiss him, yea I guess I found the reason why I wasn't plotting my escape any more…

When I pulled away from him and stood back I smiled when Ikuto still didn't move, but I was rather embarrassed I'd done something like that out of the blue.

"Finally you make a move~" I almost screamed when I realized we weren't alone…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I-I-I-I" I couldn't believe I'd just done that for one thing and to have not been alone, yea that just made everything better. I couldn't figure out what to say, when I opened my mouth I just stammered. "I-I-I-I…It's not what it looks!" I freaked and started to back away.

"Yea Beauty because it's definitely not what it looks like." Yoru winked at me and I blushed, and I mean BLUSHED. I looked at Ikuto for help to convince everyone that it wasn't what it looked like but I almost screamed and jumped overboard at the expression on his face. Ikuto was actually…blushing? Oh this is lovely I'm in deep now.

"Wow I didn't know Ikuto could make a face like that," Akira whistled and nudged Jason who smiled widely and nodded his agreement.

"Not to mention I didn't think Beauty over here could grow any redder then she is already," Miki commented while smiling widely. Even Auburn was giggling. I blushed even more and continued to back up.

"I-I-I-I" I still couldn't say anything so I turned and ran; yea I did the last thing I thought I would do and ran. Once making it to my room or quarters as they were called I locked myself in and dug through my bag. "There's got to be something in here I can use…" I sighed under my breath, and continued to dig through my bag. "Let's see, Dead cell phone, batteries…." I stopped and thought, "AHH SO STOOPID!" I smacked my palm against my forehead with enough force to leave a mark then regretted doing that.

Pulling out the batteries from my cell phone and replacing them with the ones I found in my bag I almost cried when my cell turned on. Scrolling through my recent calls I was surprised to see Rima and Yaya have called over 30 times each, talk about being missed. I took a deep breath and dialed Rima's number. And counted the number of rings expecting it to go straight to voicemail yet again.

"Amu?" I smiled at the relief in her voice.

"Hey Rima" I heard Yaya yelling in the background and Rima was obviously talking to her, but I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, so I just shrugged and thought that she just pulled the phone away from her mouth.

"Where the hell have you been? And why hasn't your cell been on? Do you know how much Yaya and I have worried? Not to mention do you even know how many times we had to lie to your parents and tell them that you were just having fun doing what any average 18 year old would be doing?" They both took turns firing questions at me way to fast for me to think about answering, my head was spinning.

"One at a time please" I manage to get out while pinching the bridge of my nose, "I can only answer a question one at a time." I started to hear people on the outside of my door and Yoru was apparently talking to someone but I shook my head and tried to focus on my two best friends on the other end of this phone. I waited a few minutes before Yaya and Rima said anything, but at the same time like always they asked the same question.

"Where the hell are you really? Cause we know for sure you have no cousin living down here, else you would have treated us to a vacation earlier." I couldn't help but smile, oh how I missed these two.

"Before I answer that…did you guys remember to get my keychain?" I asked seriously, there was no way in hell I was going back home without a keychain.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rima sighed and when I didn't answer she took a deep breath, "Well of course we didn't forget your keychain, I mean really now Amu? Now answer the question before Yaya and I explode."

"Yaya's pretty close to exploding!" Yaya yelled in the background, I couldn't help but smile, until someone started banging on the door. I cursed myself inwardly.

"Rima, Yaya…" I started to say into my phone before it started beeping, showing that I only had a few more minutes before my phone died, I took a deep breath and told them everything, "And there you have it." I finished and urged them to say something before my phone died and they thought I hung up on them.

"This is just some sick joke isn't it?" When I didn't answer there was a panicked silence, "Okay this isn't anywhere near funny anymore Amu." I was about to say something when my phone decided that then was a great time to shut off.

"Fuck…" I muttered while shutting my phone and throwing it back into my bag, "Perfect timing, that's just great!" I jumped when the banging on my door continued.

"Amu…?" I turned away from the door when I realized who it was, "Are you going to pretend that I'm not here and just continue doing what your doing or are you going to open the door and talk to me?"

"The first option was more tempting then the second," I said while turning back to the door slowly, I still wasn't sure if I wanted to do what I was just about to. I almost smiled when he chuckled at my response.

"So does that mean you're going to open the door and talk to me?"

"Don't get to confident…" I said softly while leaning against the door and mentally banging my head against it before opening it slightly and mentally cringing when I noticed Ikuto leaning against the door frame, not meeting my eyes. I sighed and straightened up and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Looks like I was right when I said you'd open the door with an attitude." Ikuto said while smiling slightly and meeting my eyes.

"I don't remember you saying that…" I said while turned away from the door and glaring daggers at my cell phone, still annoyed but its need to die when I finally got a chance to talk to Rima and Yaya again.

"Well I just said it, hey will you stop avoiding me?" I felt something tug on my hair and turned around quickly, narrowing my eyes at him when I noticed my hair slide from his hand.

"Why would I want to do that? I don't know what happened, I wasn't thinking, I just…" I blushed again at my embarrassment of not having a cover for what I'd done. Thinking about it this was the second situation Ikuto and I had gotten ourselves into, and I wasn't sure what to think about that. Cept maybe that fate has a twisted sense of right and wrong. I heard a sigh come from him and almost looked up to see what he was thinking but I didn't.

"Will you just look at me?" I looked up hesitantly and winced when I noticed how annoyed he looked. I fiddled with the ends of my hair for the first time in my life, I normally didn't do that, I thought it too…girly and also for the fact that it never solved any problems.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to…" I started then stopped immediately when I was cut off. I mean one minute he's annoyed at me and I'm trying to apologize for what I don't know…and the next thing I know…..I'm being kissed? For the second time today my head was spinning and I couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. The kiss ended almost as soon as it started and I was still trying to make sense of what happened when Ikuto started to talk.

"I was annoyed because you wouldn't listen to what I had to say," He sighed while looking somewhat embarrassed, and seriously put together unlike me. Lucky bastard. I opened my mouth to say something on that comment but closed it immediately when he looked at me sternly.

"Continue.." I managed to say and noted with satisfaction that he looked a bit annoyed at me still.

"I'll admit that little….action of yours a while ago…did surprise me…" Ikuto continued, he started to look a bit uncomfortable and I started to panic.

"Listen like I was saying…I really didn't-" I was cut off when he continued to talk.

"I didn't hate it…" That caught me off guard and had me staring at him with my mouth hanging open in a very uncute fashion. Then again my head was starting to hurt a little less while all the pieces were starting to fit into place. That would explain the uncomfortable feeling I was getting from him, which is unexpected because he always seemed confident to me.

"So let me get this straight…" I said while fitting a few more puzzle pieces together and smiling after I thought I'd came to the right conclusion, "You like me back?" That uncomfortable feeling came back and I couldn't help but laugh, he really wasn't good with his emotions was he?

"Don't laugh at me…" He sighed and looked back toward the door, "and technically…yea I guess I do." He sighed again and it was starting to agitate me.

"Stop treating it like it's a bad thing!" I rounded on him while pushing my hair out of my face and balling my hand in it, tugging on it lightly, a habit I picked up when I was really…aggravated/embarrassed. That got me a surprised look.

"I'm not…"

"The hell you are! You keep sighing," I huffed while looking toward the door and back at him trying to drag his attention back to me, "So if that's not treating it like it's a bad thing then I don't know what is!"

"I'm not treating it like a bad thing…"

"Whoa lovers quarrel already," Yoru said with a smile while pushing open the door and inviting himself in causing us both to turn toward him glaring, "I thought this would have waited a little longer…" He continued while holding his hands up and backing toward the door again, "Guess this is a bad time?"

"This is NOT a lover's quarrel!" Ikuto and I both shot at Yoru, and then turned on one another again glaring, before I broke out into a smile.

"And what's so funny?"

"Nothing just thinking that Yoru just might be right," I said while winking at Yoru before noticing everyone else hanging out in the hallway. "Oh hell you didn't…"

"Well you know…We've all been waiting for a while now, so I thought why not bring this together sooner no?" Yoru continued while waving everyone into my small space without asking for permission.

"You know Beauty," Jason said while leaning on my shoulder, "I was just kidding when I asked before about you and captain," he sighed and shook his head.

"What's with the depressed sigh?" I asked hesitantly, hoping he wasn't going to say what he was.

"I mean it was nice knowing you Amu, but you wont make it through this." That got everyone laughing until it hit me and I freaked.

"Utau's going to KILL ME!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A solid week after Ikuto and I got together…and I freaked about Utah, I just couldn't sit still. I HAD to be doing something, and being on a ship in the middle of nowhere didn't help. So that just left cleaning and pacing. A lot of cleaning and pacing. "What am I gunna do? Utah is STILL going to kill me, I still wanna go home…" I mumbled to myself while pacing the length of my room in my underwear, my hair leaving a path of water after me, "…and I'm starting to get a little cold…"

"Can I come in?" a muffled voice called through my door after I made it to my duffle and was digging through it to find something to wear.

"Sure, if you don't mind being blinded." I commented automatically, not bothering to look over my shoulder when I heard the door click open and shut behind whoever just walked into my room. "now where did I put those shorts" I muttered to myself while reaching into deeper into my duffle.

"Well hello to you too ~" a voice I recognized all too well greeted my underwear. "You weren't kidding when you said that I would be blinded. Those are bright, but I must admit that the big "Hello There" on your ass is pretty attention grabbing." Ikuto continued while leaning against the door and watching me pull a few things out of my duffle.

"Hardy Har Har…" I remarked sarcastically while yanking on my white shorts and a yellow tank top that I felt sorry for, "who knew the captain could be so funny!" I continued while sneakily sniffing myself to make sure I smelled alright. I smelled perfectly fine, now to just do something about my hair… Next thing I know a towel is hanging from my face.

"You are very unattractive you know that Amu?" Ikuto joked while watching me rub the towel through my hair, "and obviously very bad at drying your own hair, come here." He continued while shaking his head in a playful manner.

"Well even so you're still dating me no?" I commented while walking over slowly, trying not to run into something. I stopped a few inches from him and stuck my tongue out at him at his last comment, "I do so know how to dry my own hair thanks." I pouted silently to myself while he dried my hair for me. I sighed when he was done and was close to turning away to run a brush through it when he caught my face and kissed me quickly.

"Calm down Beauty just teasing you." With that, Ikuto kissed my nose and released my face and shooed me go to get my brush. I couldn't help but hesitate, I wanted to kiss him again, screw Utau~ Ikuto was mine now! Before I could make up my mind my door flew open sending Ikuto flying in my direction and knocking us both to the ground, him on top of me.

"I'm Coming in…Woah what are you two up to?" Gale said with sarcasm, and I could tell just by the tone of his voice he was smiling to the tips of his ears. "Did I interrupt something, cause I can always come back later…or stay and watch whatever you prefer."

"Not funny Gale…" I practically growled while sitting up after Ikuto got off of me and gave him a glare, "Sides you could have announced that you were coming in BEFORE you opened the door…" That just got a shrug from Gale and a sigh from Ikuto.

"And what fun would that be? I almost missed something..interesting." Gale continued while winking at me.

"To bad you weren't really missing anything." Ikuto replied while catching Gale by the shoulder, spinning him around so he faced the door and giving him a shove sending him sailing into the hallway. "Let's go talk in my office," Ikuto mumbled obviously not happy before turning back to me with a smile, "I think Jason's going to need a little company for a while, since it seems Gale here has some important news to tell me."

"Awww we can't bring Amu with us? I don't like talking to just you…you're boring." Gale jokingly whined while being dragged down the hallway.

"No we can't."

"Fine..Talk to you later Beauty!" Gale yelled back at me before disappearing around a corner. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore, I burst into it, my eyes tearing. I did love Gale, he was like…an older brother to me and always think of ways to make me smile. I stopped laughing after a while and started down the corridor to the Carpenters cabin expecting to find Jason grumbling over the work Gale left for him or complaining that he's not respected enough. Once to the door I knocked once and peered inside and found no one inside.

Shrugging it off I started heading toward the kitchen I mean, if he wasn't in the carpenters cabin then he would probably be harassing Lulu in the kitchen or…just know the possibilities are endless when it comes to Jason, that boy would rather be in any other part of the ship as long as it means he doesn't have to go to the carpenters cabin and actually do work.

So I started checking every room after realizing that not only Jason, but every other crew member and new and started to love was nowhere to be found, it was starting to make me a little anxious. "Where the hell could everyone disappear to in such a short amount of time?" I grumbled while opening one of the doors to a tiny supply closet, "Well that was just stupid of me to try." I sighed and ran my fingers through my still wet hair. Where else could a hell of a lot of people fit without being noticed? Turning around and heading back toward the front of the ship I decided it would be best if I checked in the Capitan's quarters.

"What's the hurry?" Akira suddenly coming into view asked, giving me a heart attack and almost making me make a very large puddle on the floor under me, "I needed to ask your advise on something," he continued while steering me away from the direction I was heading and straight back to my room.

"Uh ok? But where's everyone, is there some sort of special occasion or something?" I asked looking over my shoulder and sighing when we finally reached my door.

"About what I had to ask," Akira continued totally blowing off my question, I had an urge to hit him and ask again but I thought better of it and waited patiently for him to continue, "So when's your birthday beauty?" that shocked me I had completely forgotten about that myself.

"Ah September 24th," I answered automatically before I realized what day it was, "It's today..." I answered quietly. I'd completely forgotten about my birthday, and everything I did on my birthday with friends and my family.

"What's wrong Amu? You look sad, isn't it supposed to be a happy day?"

"Ah nothing sorry I was just thinking" I answered while turning to lean against my door for support. To think if I was home, I would wake up to everyone singing happy birthday and a cookie cake would be sitting on the bed next to me. "How trivial," I muttered to myself, "Missing a cake of all things." I noticed Akira look over my shoulder and smile, before turning be around and pushing me back up the corridor toward the captains quarters.

"Looks like the captain wants to talk to you know Beauty." Akira said and laughed to himself.

"Oh hell what did I do this time?" I groaned while pushing all my earlier sadness back and blushing a bit when my stomach growled, "You didn't hear that."

"Right," he laughed while opening the door for me and holding it open and motioning for me to head in. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's going on?" I asked staring at everyone seated in the captain's cabin smiling at me widely.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTY" everyone shouted at once and I stepped inside and was instantly stopped by Auburn who put a fake little silver tiara on my head.

"I've had that for as long as I can remember, and to be honest I don't remember bringing on this ship with me but I found it this morning while digging through all my junk, anyway...It fits the occasion." Auburn said while hugging me lightly and taking my hand, dragging me deeper into the room.

"If you're wondering whose idea it was," Jason said while hanging his arm over my shoulders, "was me of course!"

"Don't listen to that idiot," Lulu interrupted while shoving him away from me, then hugging me lightly, "of course it was Ikuto, and happy 19th birthday Beau- Amu!" I notice her catch herself and actually say my real name.

"I….can't believe…why?" I managed to choke out while hugging Yoru.

"Well because lover boy over here," Yoru started while gesturing to Ikuto leaning against his desk, "noticed how..Glum you've kind of been after you realized that Utau was going to murder you, so he thought a surprise party for your birthday present would make you smile." He pinched my nose and laughed when I blushed a bit and smiled, "and it looks like he was right." After Yoru finally let me go, I was ambushed my Miki who practically threw herself at me.

"Happy birthday Amu!" she said while hugging me tightly, "you have to let me give you your present before you leave." Miki continued while letting go of me and disappearing back into the crowd of people.

"I'm glad it made you happy," I turned to find Ikuto smiling at me and walked over to him, "I was wondering why you let Utau you get to you so badly."

"Oh shuddup and wish me a happy birthday," I muttered jokingly while hugging him and looking up at him with a smug look on my face.

"I would but that smug look is kind of making me not want too," Ikuto teased back, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and tilting my head up with his free hand, "so what's with the smug look?"

"Oh I don't know, I just think I know what my birthday present from you is going to be," I replied while sticking my tongue out at him, "So I'm waiting!"

"Pushy today aren't you?" he muttered before leaning over and kissing me lightly. "Happy Birthday Amu."

"Thankyou!" I said with a smile, "Sides I have a right to be pushy today," I joked while pointing at my Tiara, "I am a princess today after all."

"You a princess?" I shot him a dirty look, "Has hell frozen over or something?"

"Hardy Har Har," I replied sarcastically again.

"You love birds done over there or are you going to hog her all night Ikuto?" Gale shouted at us from the other side of the room, "Just asking cause you know I might want a hug from the birthday lady myself!"

"Not to mention we still have stuff to give her," Miki added in while crossing her arms over her chest, pretending to be annoyed with us.

"Fine I guess I'll share her!" Ikuto teased while letting go of me and pushing be in the direction everyone else was, while whispering in my ear, "Let's go see what these needy bunch of people want with you huh?"

"Fine with me," I replied while catching the Tiara before it managed to fall off of my head, "I only have one question though….where my cookie cake?" that got a laugh from everyone.


End file.
